


Picking Up Elizabeth

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Glee
Genre: Family Fluff, Klaine are parents, M/M, their daughter can dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt picks up Elizabeth from ballet class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Up Elizabeth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm watching Brittana's wedding right now which is kind of weird cause my uncle's getting married tomorrow, but whatever. And Klaine is about to get married I think so I'm trying not to scream. This has nothing to do with the fic, but I needed to share this with someone.

It was 5:30 in the afternoon. Kurt was driving from his job at Vogue. Today it was his turn to pick up Elizabeth from her twice weekly ballet class.

He quietly entered the building and watched his daughter and twenty other kids following Miss Jenny's instructions. Last year, Elizabeth had begged Kurt and Blaine to take ballet lessons they weren't surprised considering that Brittany had been their surrogate.

When the class ended, Elizabeth ran to Kurt and hugged his waist. "Hi Daddy."

He picked her up. "Hi sweetie, how was your class?"

She beamed. "Miss Jenny said I was the best dancer."

"That's great! You'll have to tell Papa."

They drove to their apartment with show tunes playing on the radio. Kurt unlocked the door and went in.

"Hi Blaine." 

His husband appeared from the office and kissed him. "Hi honey. Did you remember Lizzie?"

"That was one time, Blaine!"

He laughed. Elizabeth ran to hug her other dad. "Papa, Papa!"

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Miss Jenny said that I was the best dancer."

"I had feeling you were. Kurt, can you start dinner? I'm trying to come up with a lesson plan for the kids." Blaine was a music teacher at one of the nearby elementary schools and gave piano lessons on the side. He love his work as much as Kurt did.

"Sure." The Hummel-Anderson household returned to its quiet hum.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
